This disclosure relates to a display device and a method of converting relative luminance data for a picture frame into relative luminance data for a display panel.
The display region of a color display device is generally composed of red (R) subpixels, green (G) subpixels, and blue (B) subpixels arrayed on the substrate of a display panel. Various arrangements of subpixels (pixel arrangements) have been proposed; for example, RGB stripe arrangement and delta-nabla arrangement (also simply referred to as delta arrangement) have been known (for example, refer to JP 2003-271088 A).
In the RGB stripe arrangement, the boundaries of pixels in a picture frame (data) coincide with the boundaries of subpixels of a display panel; each R subpixel, G subpixel, and B subpixel can be associated with one pixel in a picture frame. In the delta-nabla arrangement, however, the boundaries of pixels in a picture frame do not coincide with the boundaries of subpixels of the display panel. This disagreement could cause degradation in image quality particularly in a display device employing delta-nabla arrangement that virtually increases the resolution by rendering.